In dreams
by The Forgotten Lover
Summary: Alice can be mine in dreams, but that’s as far as it will go. Femmeslash, Alice/Bella. Set after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something that popped into my head. In Bella's point of view. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Why can't I get these feelings to go away?

What I thought I knew was wrong. These feelings won't go away.

As I am sitting on my bed, waiting for sleep to come, I think of her. I pull on the loose threads of my black tank top, as my brain is flooded with thoughts of a certain woman.

I think of the way she looks at me, how she smiles, the sound of her voice, the way she moves. Everything single thing about her is flooding my mind, and I can't get it to stop.

_I have fallen in love with her. I know this now._

Some may think that's great that I've fallen in love, but to me it's horrible.

I can't love her, I shouldn't even be thinking about this.

There is something wrong with me. I was happy, I found my soul mate already…or so I thought.

I can't be in love with Alice, because I love Edward too.

I took a deep breath, and lay back against my bed. I then rub my eyes, because it has been a very long day and it just feels good.

I shut my eyes, making sure to remember the few moments of peace I have right now.

It only took a few seconds before I heard my window squeak open, and then close quietly.

My eyes remained shut, and I didn't move. Whoever it was would come over to me.

At that moment I felt a cold, yet gentle hand touch my cheek.

_It must be Edward, but his hands don't usually feel like this._

That's when I decided to open my eyes. I was met with a golden pair, staring right back at me.

"Alice?" I raised my head slightly, but she gently pushed me back down against the bed.

"Shh" Alice whispered quietly, as she placed a cool finger against my lips.

I did as she said; too confused to question what she was doing.

I watched her as she crawled slowly upon my bed. On all four limbs, she crawled to me like a cat and laid down right beside me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked after a few seconds.

She made a pouting facial expression for a second, and then moved her hand back to my cheek. She stroked lightly, it felt comforting.

_What has gotten into Alice?_

"Why do you always ask about Edward?" Alice said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"He's my boyfriend. I just want to know if he is okay." I responded quietly.

"Edward is fine, Bella." Alice paused a second, and then asked, "How come you don't ask about me like you do with Edward?"

"I do Alice. I care about you too." I was beginning to feel bad about what Alice was thinking.

_She should know that I care. _

"I know you care, it's just sometimes I want to be the one you're always thinking of."

"But I am always thinking of you…" I respond.

"Are you?" Alice asked quickly. I think if she could cry, then she would be.

I moved my hand slowly towards Alice, and placed it against her shoulder. I rubbed lightly, trying to comfort her.

"Of course. You may not think so, but I honestly do. You have no idea how often I think of you."

"Probably not as much as I think about you." Alice looked at my hand on her shoulder, and then back up into my eyes.

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked her.

It took Alice a while to respond, but after a few seconds she replied, "Because I will never be Edward."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I will never be able to hold you like he gets to. It means that I will never be able to kiss you like he does. It means I will never get your love back in return." Alice was having a hard time telling me this, but I listened to every word she said.

My eyes opened wider, as realization hit me in the face.

"Alice…are you saying what I think you're saying?" I managed to ask quietly.

"I can't keep it a secret from you anymore. I just need to tell you…that I love you; like Edward loves you." The confident Alice that I usually see was not here tonight. Alice was vulnerable, almost human.

"I don't know what to say…" I trail off.

_Tell her you love her back you idiot! _My brain was yelling at me.

"I understand" Alice nodded and stopped looking me in the eye. She began to move away, but I stopped her.

"No…wait." I grabbed her arm, and she looked back at me.

"Please stay. Let me explain." I continued.

Alice nodded, and lay back down next to me. I smiled weakly before I continued what I was going to say.

"I need to tell you something about us. Now I don't know what these feelings mean, but I just think that you should know that…I think I have…fallen in love wi-…with you."

Alice's eye shot up and met mine in an instant.

"I knew there was something more between us. I could just feel it." Alice was now smiling at me.

I nodded my head slowly, but I wasn't smiling like she was.

"There's one problem though. I still love Edward too." I said slowly.

Her smile faded, and her expression turned sad once again.

"And you don't want to hurt Edward, right?" Alice asked.

"No" I simply said back.

Alice nodded her head and said, "I understand how you feel."

The room was silent for a moment, but then Alice spoke up again.

"Can I just try something out? It will be our little secret." Alice reached out and took hold of my arm. She pulled me closer towards her, so close that our noses were almost touching.

"What is it that you want to do?" I asked in a whisper.

Her cool breath blew slowly on my face, as she examined every inch of it. Finally her eyes stopped moving, and they were locked onto my lips.

I licked my lips in anticipation, and waited for her response.

"This" Alice said quietly, and moved in slowly towards my face. Her lips slowly brushed against mine, almost teasing me in a way. I pushed forward into her lips, and we began to kiss.

They were the softest lips I have ever felt. I stayed glued to her lips for a few seconds, before Alice began moving her mouth. I went along with her, and moved my lips against hers. I found that sucking on the bottom of Alice's lips was quite a turn on.

Butterflies swarmed angrily in my stomach, as I inched closer towards Alice.

_I shouldn't be doing this. It's betrayal to Edward! But she's so irresistible…_

One of Alice's cool hands trailed down against my stomach, sending a tingling sensation down in-between my legs.

I gasped slightly into the kiss, as her hand stopped at the bottom of my tank top. This is when Alice opened her mouth, and began to tease my lips with her tongue. I slowly opened my mouth, and found her tongue with my own.

Her hand slowly crept up inside my shirt, and I felt nails delicately tease my skin. I jerked a little bit from the sensation, and Alice laughed while we kissed.

_I don't want this to end._

Her hand went higher up my stomach, and soon she was going to get a surprise. I wasn't wearing a bra because I don't sleep with one.

Her hand reached the bottom of my breast, and I looked at her with anticipation.

"Do you want me to continue?" She asked.

"Yes, please Alice." I said with want in my eyes.

She smiled her award winning smile, and almost moved her hand further up when…

"Bella" Someone called my name.

I tried to ignore whoever was trying to interrupt me, and focused back on Alice.

"Bella" The voice was louder this time.

Alice was beginning to fade, everything around me was disappearing.

"Wake up; it's time to go to school." Edwards's voice echoed in my head.

"What?" I groaned, as reality came back to me.

"Wake up sleepy head. You need to get dressed." Alice said.

I opened my eyes, and saw the two vampires standing above me. My heart sank when I realized it was all a dream.

I sat up slowly, and rubbed my eyes. I looked up at Alice, and she seemed to be her usual self.

"I'll meet you two at school. I have to go hunting for a while; I just wanted to say good morning." Edward kissed me on the cheek and went out my window.

"See you later." I called to Edward.

"So, did you sleep well?" Alice asked me with a smile on her face.

I looked at her and responded, "Yeah, I slept really well."

"Have any good dreams?" Alice asked me.

I nodded my head and said, "As a matter of fact, I did."

"That's good." Alice said, and then walked into my closet. She came out with an outfit that she wanted me to wear today.

I reached for the clothes without hesitation. I learned to give up when it comes to Alice and clothes.

Alice looked out of the window, as I began changing clothes.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice said, still looking out the window.

"Sure" I said absentmindedly as I was trying to get my jeans on.

"What were you dreaming about?"

I stopped in my tracks.

_Could she possibly know what I dreamt?_

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Well, you were talking in your sleep and I heard my name." Alice turned around and caught me with my jeans undone, and wearing only a bra on top.

"Sorry" Alice said quickly, and turned around.

"It's okay." I said quietly.

_That was awkward. You would think she would know I wasn't dressed yet._

"What exactly did you hear me say?" I continued.

"I believe you said yes, please Alice." She told me.

"Oh…really? I don't remember saying that in my dream." I tried my best to lie.

Alice turned around sharply, and this time I was dressed.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Alice smiled playfully towards me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, as she moved closer towards me.

"I've always thought you looked gorgeous in this shirt." Alice tugged on the material of my shirt, and I just looked at her stupidly.

"I'm going to finish getting ready now." I said quietly.

Alice nodded her head, and moved towards the bed.

I walked into my bathroom, and took a deep breath.

_Alice can't know! It's impossible. I just need to remain calm, and forget I ever had this dream. _

_Alice can be mine in dreams, but that's as far as it will go._

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair. I took one last look in the mirror, and felt a hint of sadness come over me.

_That was the best dream I've ever had._

_

* * *

_**A/N: There you go. I don't know if I want to continue this or leave it as it is. This is as far as I've planned it going, but there is an option to continue. I don't know what I want to do yet. Hoped you enjoyed what I've written.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue, mainly for all the feedback I have received from this.** **Thanks to all who have reviewed, and I hope you continue to read this. And before I go any further, I just want to say that I don't own any of these characters. I just thought I had to say that, so there.**

* * *

I managed to pull myself together, and I walked back towards my bedroom. Alice was lying lazily on my bed, when I entered my room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, standing by my door.

"Whenever you're ready." Alice sat up and smiled at me.

"Come downstairs. I need to eat something." I started walking down the stairs, and Alice was trailing right behind me.

I looked in my cupboards and found a box of cereal. I began to pour some of it into a bowl, as Alice watched me with curious eyes.

_I'm acting strange. I need to be my usual self around her. Snap out of it! _I shouted in my head.

"What are you eating?" Alice asked.

I turned to face her, and showed her the box without saying anything.

"Trix?" Alice questioned, a small smile playing on her face.

I smiled from seeing her reaction and responded, "Yeah, I happen to like it."

"But isn't that stuff only for kids?" Alice continued to joke with me.

"No, they just say that so the rabbit will stop trying to steal their cereal."

"Why would a rabbit want cereal?" Alice asked.

I laughed and said, "I don't know Alice; that's a good question."

_Why are we even talking about this?_

I sat down at the kitchen table beside her, and began eating. Alice examined the back of the cereal box while I was finishing my cereal.

"So are we going to talk about that dream you had?" Alice asked me once I finished breakfast. She didn't even take her eyes away from the box.

"Alice, I don't remember saying that part in my dream." I said as I got up from my seat.

"Well, what did you dream about in general?" She asked me, standing up alongside with me.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I turned around to look at her, and she bumped into me.

I stumbled back a few steps, but she caught my arms and pulled me back into her. "I'm sorry Bella. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Why are you so…human today? First you caught me changing, and now you ran into me. Are you feeling okay?" I asked with concern.

"I'm perfectly fine Bella. I'm just focused on something else at the moment, and I didn't realize what I was doing." Alice still had me pressed against her.

Her eyes never left mine.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, trying to get her to forget the conversation about my dream.

"You" she said calmly.

I raised my eyebrows, "What about me?"

"Everything"

Alice didn't say anything else; she just stared at me; her hands still holding me against her body.

"Umm…maybe we should be getting to school now." I said awkwardly.

Alice closed her eyes for a second, and then reopened them again. Looking more focused, she nodded her head. "Okay, let's go."

She released me from her body, but held onto my hand. She lead me out of my house, and over to her Porsche. She opened the passenger side of the door for me, and then walked over to the driver's side.

I sat in the car, and waited for Alice to start driving.

_Why is she acting so strange today?_

Once she got in the car and shut the door she looked at me again.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Alice?" I asked as I stared back at her.

"Everything is fine Bella; just looking at your pretty little face." Alice smiled, and turned on the car.

I blushed from her comment, and remained quiet as we began our way to school.

Classical music was playing through the speakers, and it helped me to relax. I closed my eyes, and thoughts of the dream came back to mind. I smiled to myself as I remembered every single detail of what took place.

I felt the car stop, and the engine shut off. I remained with my eyes shut, wanting a few more seconds of peace.

A cool hand touched my cheek, which I assumed was a memory from my dream, but in fact it was Alice trying to get me to open my eyes.

"Are you still tired?" Alice asked quietly.

I opened my eyes, and looked at her hand that was still placed against my cheek. She must have seen my reaction, because removed her hand from my face immediately.

"Yes, a few more hours of sleep would be nice." I smiled weakly, and touched her hand that was just on my cheek seconds ago.

She opened the palm of her hand, and my fingers laced in-between her own.

"You mean so much to me, Bella." Alice said after she looked down at our hands, and smiled.

"You mean a lot to me too. I appreciate everything you do for me. You're a great friend."

"A friend" Alice repeated a moment later, more to herself than to me.

"My best friend." I added.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be closer to you." Alice said after a while.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me with pain in her eyes, and was about to say something else when there was a tap on the window.

I turned around, and saw Edward standing there, smiling.

I smiled back immediately, and my hand left Alice's as I got out of the car to greet Edward.

"Hi, did you have a good hunt?" I asked happily, as I gave him a hug.

He returned my hug loosely, and kissed me on my cheek.

"I did, but it wasn't enough. I think I may have to go hunting again tonight." Edward smiled.

This is when Alice stepped out of the car, and stood by my side. I thought she would have been out of the car faster than me.

"You'll keep an eye on Bella for me tonight?" Edward asked her.

"Sure, I don't mind." Alice said as she crossed her arms against she chest and smiled.

"Great" Edward said happily. He then took my hand in his, and we began to walk to my first class. When Edward took my hand, I remembered having Alice's in the same exact hand only seconds ago.

_It tore my hand out of hers when Edward showed up. How inconsiderate of me._

I looked back at her, and she waved to me; smiling as usual.

I smiled back at her and said, "I'll see you later."

She replied, "Okay, and we're not finished talking about that dream of yours."

I immediately frowned, and watched her walk off to her own class. I then turned around, and faced forward again.

"What was your dream about?" Edward asked curiously.

"I don't remember, but Alice seems to think differently." I lied to him. I couldn't tell him the truth; he would get pissy if he knew. Although I hate lying, it was for the best.

Edward walked me to my first class, and I kissed him on the lips briefly.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said to him. He smiled, and began to walk away. I walked into my class, and began the school day as usual.

Lunch came quickly, and I was glad for the momentary break that I had. I walked into the cafeteria, paid for a bag of chips, and walked over towards where Alice and Edward were sitting.

"Hey" I said to the both of them with a smile on my face.

Both Alice and Edward looked up at me and smiled in return, as I sat down on the opposite side of them.

"How were your morning classes?" Alice asked me.

"They were okay, nothing unusual happened. How has your morning been?" I asked as I opened my bag of chips and began eating them.

"Uneventful. I'm so bored right now." Alice smiled as she watched me put a chip in my mouth.

I nodded, and looked over towards Edward, who didn't look too good. Alice noticed that I was looking at him, and she filled me in on what was happening.

"He needs to go hunting really bad." She said quietly.

"Why don't you go now, Edward? You won't be missing anything." I suggested.

"You see. I told you she wouldn't mind." Alice told Edward.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward finally asked me.

"I'll be fine. I have Alice here with me." I looked back over towards her and smiled.

"Yeah, we can have a girl's night." Alice seemed excited.

_Girl's night…that sounds too girly for me._

Edward looked at me again and I said, "Don't worry; I won't try to escape. I want to spend some quality time with Alice."

Alice looked at me and, although I didn't think it possible, her smile grew wider.

Edward nodded his head and stood up quickly, "Thank you, Alice."

"No problem, Edward. I'll see you when you get back."

Edward then turned to me and said, "I'll be back soon. I love you."

For some reason I looked at Alice when he said that and responded, "I love you too" without taking my eyes off of Alice. Once I finished saying that I looked back up at Edward, who was straining to smile.

"Hurry up and go." Alice pushed Edward gently.

Edward nodded, and began walking out of the cafeteria. Alice watched him leave the cafeteria, and once he was gone she turned back towards me. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

I continued eating my chips, trying to look as innocent as possible.

_Don't say anything about my dream._

"So about that dream of yours…" Alice began.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I told you I don't remember."

"Any of it?" Alice asked.

"No" I said, and then began staring at my bag of chips. I had to look anywhere, but at her.

"Bella…" Alice said, trying to get my attention.

"Why are you lying to me?" She asked.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I looked up at her finally, something I shouldn't have done.

"Because you're not a good liar, and I can tell." Alice smiled and stared at me.

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair out of frustration.

Alice raised her eyebrows, and continued watching me.

Her stare was making me feel intimidated, and she wasn't going to give up on this stupid dream.

"Fine…you win. I do remember what my dream was about, but I don't want to tell you." I caved.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's embarrassing." I admitted. She wasn't going to get anything else out of me.

"You know you can tell me anything." She said.

"Not this." I was looking back at my bag of chips.

Alice reached across the table and grabbed both of my hands; which caused me to look at her again. "When are you going to let me in? You can trust me; I will always be there for you no matter what." Alice said in a serious manner.

"I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." I said as I stroked one of her cold fingers with my own.

"You wouldn't be doing that." Alice said, as she watched me play with her fingers.

"I don't know Alice." I sighed, and looked straight into her golden eyes.

"I won't bother you anymore with this dream you had, but I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours. I don't want to be shut out."

"But you're not shut out. I tell you a lot of things."

This is when the bell rang for the next class to begin, and everyone started to get up around us.

"I just want to be closer to you." Alice admitted.

This was the second time she has said this today.

"I want to be closer to you too. We should spend more time together; I would really like that." I finally spoke up.

"I would too, and I'm going to hold you to that, but for now I think you should be getting to class." Alice said.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was leaving the cafeteria.

I turned back to her and said, "I'll see you after school."

"I'll be waiting." She said, as we both got up from the table and went our separate ways.

The rest of my classes were boring as usual. Most of the time I was thinking of Alice and what was going on in her mind.

After school, just like she said, Alice was waiting for me by my classroom door.

"How was the rest of your day?" She asked me curiously.

"Boring, and yours?" I asked.

"The same. Are you ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"We could go back to your house if you want to." Alice said happily.

"That sounds good to me." I said as we walked towards her car.

The ride back to my house was silent for the most part. Alice still had classical music playing quietly in the car; which made me relax yet again. I shut my eyes once more, and relieved my mind for a minute.

It only took a few minutes for us to arrive back to my house. I heard the music stop playing, and her car shut off. The only thing I heard now was the sound of rain falling quietly against the roof of the car.

"Bella, it's starting to rain. Do you want to go inside before it gets worse?" Alice asked me.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Alice who was looking at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just really tired today." I yawned, and then opened the door to get out of the car.

Alice was out within a second, helping me get to my door without getting wet. Once inside the house, I thanked Alice for helping me get to my door and I walked into the living room.

"Do you mind if we just watch TV for a while? I feel so lazy today." I asked Alice.

"Not at all. Whatever you want to do." Alice walked over towards the sofa that I had sat down at, and took a seat right next to me.

I gave her the remote control and told her, "Find something good on; you're usually good at doing that."

She smiled and began flipping through channels as I watched the screen lazily. I yawned, and leaned into Alice so I wouldn't have to keep holding my head up. She gladly allowed me to rest my head against her shoulder; she even wrapped her arm around me to keep me close.

"You smell nice" I randomly said to Alice as my eyelids began to grow heavy.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was that Alice had it on the food network, and someone was baking a cake.

My eyes were shut, but I still felt Alice beside me. The only difference was that there was now something tugging against my jeans.

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that Alice was trying to undo the button to my jeans.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, surprised.

She looked at me with a confused expression and said, "I thought you wanted me to do this, baby."

_Baby?_

Alice then kissed my neck, and began to nibble on the lower part of my ear.

I was going to protest, and ask her to stop…I really was, but it just felt so good. I couldn't ask her to stop.

My mouth opened slightly, and quiet gasps of air escaped.

She removed her mouth from my ear and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No" I said quietly.

"Good" Alice said, and placed her mouth back on my ear.

Her hand continued to pull on my jeans, and finally she got the button undone. The next thing she did was pull down slowly on my zipper.

"That's much better." Alice whispered into my ear, as she continued to kiss it.

Her hand played with the band of my panties for a while, just to try and tease me.

"Do you want me to go further, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes" I whispered back.

"Yes what?" Alice asked.

"Why are you teasing me Alice?" I begged to know why.

"Because it's fun to see you want me." She replied before she slipped her hand inside my panties. It took only a few seconds before I felt a wave of pleasure come over me as she touched me where no one else had before.

"Bella" Alice called my name.

_Damnit, it's a dream again!_

"Bella, wake up." Alice shook my shoulder lightly.

I opened my eyes quickly, and the first thing I did was look down at my pants. She hadn't touched me there.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked me,

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long have I been asleep?" I looked at her and asked.

"I would say about an hour."

I nodded my head, that wasn't too long.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Alice added.

I groaned, and threw my head back against the sofa.

"What did you hear this time?" I asked, annoyed at myself for talking in my sleep.

"Why are you teasing me Alice?" Alice said as she looked at me.

I sighed, displeased with myself.

"Are you going to tell me what you're dreaming about now? I think we should talk about it." Alice said with concern.

"It's too embarrassing." I said.

"Maybe if you tell me about it, it might make you feel better. In fact, I think I already know what it is your dreaming about." Alice said.

I laughed when she said this.

"I highly doubt that you know what I was dreaming about."

Alice smiled at this and said, "I bet you I know."

"Oh yeah? Go ahead and try to guess." I smiled back at her, thinking she would never figure it out.

"You were having a sex dream…about you and me." Alice said calmly.

My smiled faded immediately.

_She knows! How can she know?_

"Crap" I said out loud.

* * *

**A/N: An abrupt end to the chapter, but it was meant to be that way. I've figured out how I want this story; to go to a point. I'm already working on the 3rd cha****pter, and hopefully can get that posted in less than a week. I'm not rushing this fic though, I think it's best that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback I have received from this story, it means a lot to get so much from you guys. I hope you like this chapter just as well, but I can't force you to like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Was I right in my guess?" Alice asked me with an innocent look on her face.

_She is too good at this._

"How did you know?" I sighed, and looked in her direction. I was too embarrassed to actually look her in the eye.

"Well the things you were saying in your sleep made it very obvious." Alice stated.

_I have to tape my mouth shut the next time I go to sleep._

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do. I was caught.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. It's natural to have these kinds of dreams." Alice reached her hand out to try and touch me, but I pulled away. I was a little freaked out from the dream I just had, and was afraid of what she was going to do.

Alice moved her hand back slowly, and she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Alice; I didn't mean to do that." I reached out for her this time, and took her hand.

"Its fine, Bella. I just want you to know that I'm okay with you having these dreams about me."

"It's not fine. I should be having these dreams about Edward, not you."

"Maybe your mind is telling you that you just want to spend time with me. Sex dreams aren't always just about sex. It can mean that you want to get closer to a person."

Alice placed her arm around my back, and pulled me closer to her. I allowed her to do so this time.

"I don't know if that's what it is though." I avoided eye contact.

"What do you think it is?" Alice asked curiously.

"I don't want to tell you. It would make things weird between us."

"Bella, anything that you tell me is secret safe with me. Don't worry about what Edward or anyone else thinks; I'm fine with whatever it is you're thinking. I promise things won't be weird between us."

"How can you promise that when you don't even know what I'm going to tell you?" I asked her.

"Because you're my best friend, and nothing should come in the way of that. You will always have me, no matter what."

"I just need some time to think about it. I can't tell you right now, because I don't even know what's going on with me." I was beginning to get very frustrated with myself.

"Just remember I'm always here to listen to anything you have to say." Alice hugged me lightly.

"I know, thank you Alice." I said as I returned the hug.

"So, where's Charlie?" Alice asked, changing the subject. I was glad that she did.

"Still at work I guess. I have no idea when he will be home. I suppose I should call him and find out."

"Okay" Alice said calmly.

I sat up and walked to the phone, where I dialed Charlie's cell number.

"Hello?" Charlie said on the other line.

"Hey dad, it's Bella. I just wanted to know when you're going to be home." I asked.

"Hey Bella, I'm not sure. A few of the guys couldn't make it today, so I'm taking a double shift tonight. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah Dad, I will be fine. Is it okay if Alice stayed for the night?"

"Sure, that's fine with me; as long as he doesn't show up." Charlie said bitterly.

"You don't have to worry. Edward went out of town for the night." I sighed.

"Okay, well you two girls have fun tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Dad"

"Night Bella" Charlie said quickly before he hung up.

I set the receiver down, and walked over towards my refrigerator to see if we had anything to eat.

Alice walked into the kitchen a few seconds later, and looked inside the refrigerator curiously.

"Charlie said it was okay for you to stay the night." I said.

"I know" She responded, still staring at the food in the fridge.

"Do you find my fridge interesting?" I looked at her.

Alice smiled slightly, and looked at me. "Would you let me try something?"

_That sounds familiar._

"It depends on what you want to do." I told her, thinking of my dream the night before.

"Can I make dinner for you? I saw this interesting dish on the food network while you were sleeping." Alice looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I gave her a weird look, "But you don't know how to make food."

"I do now. I memorized it from the show. Please Bella!" Alice begged.

I sighed, and thought about it for a second, "Fine, you can make me dinner, but if it tastes bad I'm not going to eat it."

Alice was delighted; she jumped up and down for a second and squealed, "Thank you Bella! I promise it will be good."

I nodded my head and said, "We'll see" as I walked over towards the kitchen table and sat down to watch her.

She started off in the fridge, gathering what she thought she needed from there. She was taking her time at it, and I just smiled as I watched her try.

"What are you making? It's not cake, is it?" I asked, remembering that they were making a cake before I fell asleep.

"No, not cake. It's called pasta." Alice said, as she discovered where the pots and pans were.

"Oh, well that shouldn't be too hard to make." I watched her walk over to the stove, and turn on a burner.

"Just don't set my house on fire." I added.

"Don't worry, Bella. I have a good memory, and I know every step I need to take."

"Okay, but I'm staying close to the phone, just incase you do burn my house down."

"If you must." Alice commented as she continued to make a mess in my kitchen.

I watched her closely. Every time she stopped and studied her surroundings, I smiled. She was facing away from me, so I could only see her back side. My eyes wandered down towards her rear, but I caught myself and forced my eyes elsewhere.

_I can't do this. It's wrong._

Alice walked over towards me, and she gave me something from her hand. I took it from her slowly, and realized it was a Hershey's kiss.

"What's this for?" I asked as I examined the wrapping.

"I heard that chocolate can make you feel good and relax. So, I want you to eat it." Alice commanded.

"Okay" I said slowly as I began to take off the foil around the chocolate. Alice watched me as I put the chocolate in my mouth, and began chewing it.

Something in the way she made sure I ate the chocolate was kind of creepy. Like there was something she put in it and wanted to make sure I ate it.

_Chocolate is an aphrodisiac, maybe she wants to seduce me…no, that can't be it. I hate the way my brain turns everything into sex. _I sighed.

Once I finished, she smiled and walked back over towards the stove. I continued watching her once more.

My mind began to drift back towards the dream, and to Alice's reaction of my dream.

_How can she be so calm and accepting about this? She has been acting so strange lately…maybe she likes it that I've had these dreams. She's been touching me a lot today, and she already knew what I was dreaming…she was trying to tease me! Trying to push me over the edge, and get me to make a move…Well, if that's what she wants, then who am I to deny it?_

My mind was overcome with lust and desire as I contemplated how I was going to make a move on Alice. I wasn't thinking clearly…love was very distracting.

Alice brought a plate of pasta towards me, and I smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Alice, it actually looks edible."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alice smiled back, and sat down to watch me eat.

I began eating what she had made me, and it really did taste good. I nodded my head and smiled to Alice, as I was chewing my food.

"I should have you cook for me more often." I said after I swallowed my food.

"I wouldn't mind doing that for you. I think cooking is fun, especially when I get good reactions from you." Alice continued to look at me.

I continued to eat the pasta, and just smiled at her. The rest of the meal was mostly silent; Alice let me eat in peace.

Once I was finished with my plate, Alice took it from me and walked over towards the sink.

"You cook and clean? Where have you been all my life?" I joked.

"I've been right under your nose; you've just now only noticed me." Alice commented.

"Oh please Alice; it's hard not to notice you." I replied.

"Sometimes I think I just may be invisible to you." Alice turned around and faced me.

I stood up from my seat, mad that she would even think of something stupid like to say, and I walked up in front of her. Tired of the way she has been acting; I confronted her.

"What is going on with you, Alice? I would never think that of you. I just had these sex dreams about you, and you still think you're invisible to me? You're wrong, very wrong. I can't get you off my mind." Realizing what I said, and how close I was standing to her, I backed away.

"You need to realize how much you really mean to me. You have no idea what you mean to me." I said quietly as I continued walking out of my kitchen.

I decided to go up to my room for a while. If Alice wanted to talk, then she knew where I was.

I closed my door, and walked over to my bed where I laid down. I turned my back away from the door, and stared out of my window.

_Why is she still going on about this? Especially after I admitted having sex dreams of her. It's like she wants more of me than I can give. She is pushing me to get closer to her._

There was no knock on my door, just the squeaking of the door being opened, and then lightly shut. Alice had come in here, because the next thing I felt was a hand against my shoulder.

I turned around to see Alice lying on the bed with me; leaning against her elbow so that she could be above me.

I looked up at her expectantly, and waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry Bella. I was being foolish when I said those things. Will you please forgive me?" Alice asked quietly.

"Of course I forgive you. I just don't understand why you're thinking that way. You should know better."

"I know Bella. I've just been having these strange feelings lately, and for some reason they have intensified today."

"Feelings about what?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should say."

"Why not?" I was growing impatient with her.

"Because it isn't right. I shouldn't be having these feelings, and if I told you it would only make things worse."

"Are these feelings towards me?" I tried to get her to say anything. I was desperate to know anything.

"They are" She replied.

"And would these feeling bother Edward at all?"

"Very much so."

"You know I wouldn't tell Edward anything you wanted to keep private." I touched Alice lightly on the shoulder.

_I need to make a move now; just to see. I can't continue guessing at this. I need to know how she feels._

Alice looked at my hand on her shoulder as I inched my face closer towards hers.

When Alice looked up again, that's when I caught her lips. I pushed my lips hard against hers, and tried to feel anything coming from her part. She then pushed herself into me, and that sent me back down against the bed. She pinned me down, and began to move her lips in motion with mine.

_I can't believe this is happening. _

Alice then opened her mouth, and nipped at my lower lip until I opened it for her. I opened my mouth, and in less than a second, felt her tongue exploring the inside of my mouth.

I responded by moving my tongue in a rhythmic motion with hers. It's like our tongues were dancing with each other.

But then she stopped, and I opened my eyes to see what was happening.

Her eyes were wide, and it was clear that she was having a vision. I waited for her to come back, and she did.

Once she looked at me, and the position we were in, she jumped off of me like a scared cat. She went all the way to my window, before she even spoke to me. I just waited on my bed and watched her; confused as to what was going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked her after a few seconds.

"Edward, he is coming back." Alice stated.

"Oh, well that ruined the moment." I said to her.

"No Bella, it was a good thing that I saw him. It stopped us from going any further. We can't do this." Alice looked at me, and I could tell she was sad to say that.

I sat up from my bed instantly, and walked over to her. "But don't you want this? Don't you want me?"

Alice was avoiding eye contact with me. For some reason, that pushed me over the edge. If she was going to do this; she should at least have the dignity to look at me.

"Alice, will you please look at me at least!" I shouted out of frustration.

Alice looked up at me immediately; her eyes were black as coal as she stared straight into my eyes.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. Do you want me?" I asked once more.

Alice was starting to shake a little, but she never looked away from me. It was like she was crying, but there were no tears. "I have always wanted you." Alice forced out of her mouth.

I moved in again to kiss her, but she pushed me back this time.

"Bella…please don't make me push you away again. I can't do this to Edward. What just happened can't ever happen again." She gained control of her emotions, and was eerily calm. It reminded me of how Edward was when he left me in the forest. She had put on a mask, and became unattached to the situation that was taking place.

I didn't say anything to her; I just watched as she looked at me. It shocked me that she would hide her true feelings from me. I thought she was different from Edward, but it looks like they are all the same.

"I have to go now. Edward will be here soon. I suggest you lift your mood for him." Alice said to me calmly.

I stared at her, as she opened my window and quietly leapt out of it. And just like that, she was gone.

Angry at what just happened; I shut my window and made sure it was locked. I didn't want any visitors, male or female, coming in my room tonight.

_I'm such an idiot! How could I have done that? It has only made things worse. I just kissed Edwards sister! My brain is so stupid when it comes to love…_

I wrote a note on a piece of paper saying, "Come back in the morning" and taped it to my window. I also pulled the curtains, so no one could see inside.

I would just tell Edward that I was very sick, and didn't want him to sit there with me all night.

The truth is; I just wanted to be alone. I don't want to see any vampires right now.

I walked slowly over to my bed, and I fell against it. My mind was filled with thoughts of kissing Alice, and how I shouldn't have done that. It felt so right when I kissed her though; she had so much more passion than Edward.

_I'm so confused…I love Edward, but I want Alice even more._

And with that, I fell into a light sleep. Throughout the night, I kept waking up from dreams I had of Alice doing various sexual things to me, and one of Edward discovering the two of us.

After I had that dream, I didn't go back to sleep. I stared at my clock, and it was 5 in the morning. It was still dark outside. I sat in my bed most of the time, listening to the wind blowing against the trees outside, and wondering if Edward or Alice were out there waiting for me.

_They can wait. _

Around 6 is when I decided to get up, and take a shower. I wasn't doing any good lying in bed thinking, I might as well get something done.

I took my time in the shower. I didn't want to get out and face the day ahead of me. So by the time I got out, I was squeaky clean and wrinkled. I looked at my hand, and noticed that my fingers were a bit wrinkled, but I didn't really care. It would go back to normal soon enough.

I walked back to my room, and started to get dressed. Alice wasn't here to pick out my clothes so I was going to wear what I wanted; a t shirt and jeans.

After I finished getting dressed, I brushed my teeth and hair. Then I went downstairs for breakfast, forgetting about the sign I had on my window. When I walked into my kitchen; I heard a knock on my door.

I walked towards the door and opened it to find Edward standing there.

_What a surprise._

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward asked as I stepped aside to let him come in.

"I'm fine Edward. Sorry about last night though; I was sick." I shut the door behind him.

"Are you feeling better now? I could have helped you out last night." Edward smiled warmly at me.

"I'm fine now. And I wouldn't have wanted you to see me last night. It wasn't pretty." I walked back into the kitchen, and started to make a bowl of cereal.

Edward sat down at the kitchen table, and watched me quietly while I ate.

Once I finished; I cleaned up my mess and walked back to Edward who was now standing.

"Are you feeling okay to go to school?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm better now. Let's go." I said.

I noticed Alice wasn't anywhere around, and I just shrugged it off.

_It's best if I stay away from her. It would only cause trouble._

Edward's car wasn't as exciting as Alice's, but that was completely fine with me. Within a few minutes of leaving my house; we had arrived at school as usual.

I grabbed my belongings, and got out of the car. Edward followed right behind me. I looked in the parking lot for Alice's Porsche, but hadn't seen it. Curiosity got the best of me, and I had to ask Edward.

"Where's Alice today?"

"She went hunting when I came back. She should be back soon though. Did she take care of you last night?" Edward asked me.

"Umm…yeah, she was able to keep me alive." I said to him.

We approached my first class, and the bell had just rung.

"I'll see you at lunch." Edward smiled, and kissed me softly against the lips. That's when I was starting to feel really guilty. I had kissed Alice last night, and Edward had no idea. The only thing I did was kiss him back harder, and hug him for a few seconds more than I usually do. For some reason I thought that would make the guilt go away, but it didn't work.

"Bye Edward" I finally said to him, and walked inside the classroom.

After my morning classes, as usual, I went to the cafeteria. I thought it would be just Edward there, but when I opened the door I was surprised to see Alice sitting there right next to him.

Both of them looked at me as soon as I had opened the door, nothing was unusual.

I took a deep breath, and walked over to the table.

"Hey" I said quietly to the both of them. I didn't look in Alice's direction; most of my attention was set on Edward.

"Hi Bella" Alice responded cheerfully.

I nodded at her, and returned my gaze to Edward.

"Bella, aren't you going to eat anything?" Edward asked me.

"No, I'm not very hungry today. I think I'm just going to work on some of my homework right now." I pulled out a notebook, and began going over some notes quietly.

Edward was staring at my paper, and Alice was staring at me.

I didn't look up at her. I didn't feel like facing her right now.

Alice stared at me all throughout lunch, and I never lifted my head or said anything to her. Once the bell rang for lunch to end; I finally looked up and met her sad eyes.

I just gave her a blank stare, even though that look was killing me on the inside. I stood up to leave, and Edward helped me with my books.

"Bye Bella." Alice continued to sit and watch me.

"Bye" I responded, and turned to leave.

It may have been cruel for me to treat her this way, but it was for the best. She didn't want anything romantic, and I couldn't handle being close to her. In a way, I was giving her what she asked for.

I wasn't going to make anymore moves on Alice, but in order to keep that promise; I had to stay away from her all together. I'm afraid if I get too close; I'll make another mistake like the one I made last night.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done, I hope you have enjoyed it. I hope to get the next one up by next week. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

After school was over, I wanted to be alone. I told Edward I needed to do homework, and for him to come back later.

He agreed, and dropped me off at my house. I walked up to my porch slowly, and opened the door. I walked in, and headed for the television.

I did need to do homework, but my mind was so full of stress that I wouldn't be able to focus. The TV would help me settle down for a while.

I switched it over to the science fiction channel, and stared at the screen. Even watching TV was hard for me. I couldn't focus on what was going on; my mind always seemed to go back to Alice.

I decided that if TV wasn't even going to help; I might as well do some homework now. I pick up my books, and began working on my assignments.

Within an hour I had finished all of it, and had nothing else to do. I sighed, and stared back at the TV again. This is when Charlie came home.

I heard the door creak open, and his heavy boots walking towards me.

"Hey Bella" Charlie said to me.

"Hey" I simply replied.

He walked into the living room, and took a seat in his recliner. Without hesitation, I handed him the remote control, and he switched it to the sports channel.

Basketball was on, and I couldn't care less.

No matter what; Alice always came to mind. She never even left it. This whole entire day she has been in my thoughts.

"Do you want to have pizza tonight?" Charlie asked me after a while.

I looked at him lazily and said, "Sure, I don't feel like cooking tonight anyway."

"Are you feeling okay, Bella? Are you having problems with Edward?" He asked me.

"No, Edward and I are fine. I'm alright, just a little tired from school."

Charlie nodded his head in acknowledgment, and then got up to order the pizza.

The rest of the night was like this. Charlie watched TV, and we sat there quietly eating pizza. As soon as I was finished, I excused myself to go to my room.

I walked slowly into my room, and found that the window had been opened, even though I hadn't removed the sign from last night.

Hopeful that it was Alice; my mood lifted only to be brought back down seconds later. Edward was sitting on the chair by my computer.

"Hi" I said to him, as I walked towards my bed and laid down.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked me.

"Fine, just did my homework and spent some time with my dad." I stared at the ceiling as I talked to him.

"That sounds nice." Edward sat up from his seat, and walked over towards me. He delicately sat down besides me, and I finally looked at him.

"Is everything okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just a little stressed out from school. I need to catch up on some sleep too."

Edward nodded his head, and continued to look at me. My eyes left his way before his left mine.

After a few more minutes, Edward sat up and pulled me up along with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm making you go to bed; you don't look well." Edward said as he pulled back my blankets.

"Well let me change clothes first." I told him, as I went to my closet and pick out something to sleep in.

Instead of changing in front of him, I walked to the bathroom and did it. When I was finished cleaning myself up, I went back to my room.

"I'm ready now." I said as I walked towards my bed, and laid down in it.

Edward pulled the blankets over me, and I felt like a little kid when he did this.

After I was tucked in, he turned out my lights and sat on the bed beside me again. He began to play with my hair as my eyelids began to close.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you." Edward said calmly to me.

It took me a couple of seconds to reply, but I did. "I love you too Edward. See you in the morning."

_Do I still love Edward?_

That question was on my mind throughout the night…

"Bella, wake up." Edward said to me quietly.

"Hmm" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Time to wake up, we have school today." Edward touched me on my shoulder.

"Fine…" I sighed and lifted my face out of the pillow.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see Alice sitting on my computer chair. I looked at her through tired eyes, and looked back over towards Edward.

Edward was sitting on my bed, but got up within seconds. "I'm going to go while you change and get ready for school." He told me.

_Now I'm going to be alone with Alice…not good._

"Okay Edward, I'll see you later." I said out loud.

Edward looked at Alice, and nodded at her before he left through my window.

I was still sitting in my bed, feeling very awkward having Alice with me.

After a few minutes, Alice got up and walked over towards my bed. She sat down gently besides me, and I looked at her.

"We need to talk." Alice said quietly.

"Start talking then." I told her, and then got out of my bed. I couldn't stand to be near her; it was too tempting to touch her.

"About the way I was acting after we kissed; I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry for my reaction, but we can't do that anymore."

_What a surprise…_

"I agree with you. I don't want to hurt Edward, so it's best this way." My chest was hurting; it was hard for me to breathe suddenly.

"Is that the only reason why it should be this way, because you don't want to hurt Edward?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, it is for me. Edward loves me, and I don't want to hurt him. You have Jasper as well." I told her as I walked into my closet.

"Not anymore, we broke up a couple of weeks ago." Alice said as she followed me into my closet.

I turned around, not realizing she was behind me and bumped into her. "Sorry" I said to her.

"It's fine." She replied.

"Why did you and Jasper break up?" I asked her curiously.

"Because I'm not in love with him anymore. I couldn't lie to him and stay in a relationship when I loved someone else."

"How did he take it?" I was confused as to why no one told me this.

"Not well, but he is okay. I still love him, but not how I used to." Alice took a step closer to me.

"That was very brave of you to do." I told her.

Alice nodded and said, "So what happened with us the other night will be our little secret. It can't happen again."

"I know…but I want it to happen again." I mumbled the last part, and looked away from her.

She took hold of my hand and made me look at her, "So do I." She whispered back.

My breathing hitched, and I wanted more than anything to kiss her again.

"What do we do now?" I asked her, afraid to even move.

"What we have been doing; continuing being friends. That's as far as it will go." Alice took another step my way, and was less than an inch away from me.

"That's good with me, but if you keep getting close like this; I don't know if I can take it." I told her.

"I won't get close after this, but there is something I want to do before we go back to the way it was before." Alice said, and then she kissed me.

…

After our kiss in the closet, things went back to normal. Alice remained her distance, and I continued to get dressed.

She picked out my clothes for me, and I put them on without saying a word.

We went downstairs, and she waited while I ate breakfast.

School was the same as always. Alice was her usual friendly self, and I pretended to be friendly back.

It was very hard for me to pretend that things were back to normal with Alice. I will always want Alice; that will never change.

Later that afternoon; I went with Edward and Alice back to their house.

Alice had left Edward and me alone when we went to his room, and I had wished she had stayed.

I sat down on Edwards's sofa, as he went to his stereo and turned on some classical music.

He walked back over towards me, and kissed me lightly against the lips. I returned the kiss, but I was shy about it. I didn't want to kiss him like I normally do; I wanted to hurry up and get it over with.

He kept kissing me, and I loosened up.

_This was how it was supposed to be; I loved Edward and I shouldn't be thinking about anyone else._

Visions of Alice kissing me came to mind when Edward kissed me, but it wasn't the same. Although I didn't want to admit it; Alice was a better kisser than Edward.

After a few seconds of kissing Edward there was a knock on the door, and Alice just walked in without Edward saying it was okay.

"Edward, I need to talk to Bella right away. I promise it won't be long. It's about girl things, so I wouldn't listen in if I were you." Alice walked over towards me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of Edwards grip.

"Okay" Edward said confused. He just watched me leave with Alice.

Alice walked me down the hallway to her room, and shut the door behind us.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice asked me in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"You and Edward are making out in there, and I can't be around that." Alice said quietly.

_She had to keep her mind focused. She couldn't be thinking of me when we were around Edward._

"Alice, you're putting yourself at risk talking to me about this now. Edward could be listening." I told her.

"We'll talk later. I'll be at your house later, so don't be scared if there is someone in your room." Alice told me.

I nodded my head, and Alice allowed me to leave her room. I walked back to Edwards's room, and knocked on the door.

He opened the door for me, and smiled politely.

"Did Alice tell you what she needed to?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, she did." I simply told him as I walked into his room.

For the rest of the time I spent with Edward, I tried to avoid his touch. I didn't want to get too close to him knowing that Alice was in the other room suffering.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward asked me when I denied him a kiss.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just not feeling well right now. I think I might be getting sick again. I don't want to throw up on you." I lied to him.

_I'm such a bad person._

"Would you like to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind taking me?" I asked him.

"Sure" he told me with a smile, and within the minute we were leaving his house.

When we reached my house, I kissed Edward quickly on the cheek, and told him that I'd prefer to be alone that night because I was sick.

"I love you." Edward said before I got out of his car.

I stopped for a second, and hesitated in replying once again.

"I love you too, Edward." I told him without looking at him, and then got out of his car.

_I can't keep lying to myself. I'm not sure if I love Edward romantically anymore._

Charlie was working the night shift, so when I opened the door to my house I wasn't surprised when it was pitch black inside.

I found my way over towards the kitchen, and turned on the light.

I turned around, and saw Alice at my kitchen table waiting for me. I wasn't expecting to see her there, so when I saw her; I almost screamed from surprise.

Lucky for me, I covered my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Alice, I thought you were going to be in my room." I told her, as I loosened my death grip from the wall.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I knew you were coming here first." Alice said.

I walked over towards her, and took a seat across from her.

"Bella, I thought I could be your friend and pretend that everything was okay, but I can't. When I saw you kissing Edward; I was going insane." Alice got straight to the point.

"What if I don't kiss Edward around you anymore?" I asked her, not wanting us to stop being friends.

"You know that won't work Bella. Edward is already starting to get suspicious, and he's a smart guy. It won't take long for him to figure out what's going on, especially if I can't control my thoughts around him."

"But I still want to see you. I want to be your friend. This morning you said we could go back to normal." I tried to reach out for her hand, but she pulled back from me.

"How can I be your friend if I'm putting your relationship with Edward at risk every time I'm near you? I can't stop thinking of you, and when you kiss Edward; it makes things so much worse. It's impossible."

I started to breathe heavy, and my eyes were becoming watery. A tear dripped down my face, as I tried to think of something to say to make Alice change her mind.

"We can work this out Alice. I don't want to loose you." More tears came spilling out.

"We can't Bella. There is no way. I can't be around you anymore; it hurts too much." Alice stood up, and began to leave.

"Please Alice." I grabbed her arm before she could escape.

Alice looked at me sympathetically, and then pulled her arm easily out of my grip. "I'm sorry Bella."

And with that, she was gone.

I sat at my table for a while, still crying from what Alice had said to me.

_Why must she keep changing her mind? Either be my friend, or not. She just hurts me more every time._

My mood was changing from upset, to bitter.

_We could have still been friends; it didn't have to be this way. I don't have a best friend anymore, and it's not fair. Alice didn't have to do this._

I wiped my tears angrily from my face, tired of giving my emotions to Alice. If she wanted to stay away from me, fine.

_I don't care anymore. I will live my life, and she will live hers. _

I finally went up to my bed, and had a hard time falling asleep. I tried to act tough, and be strong but I could feel the tears wanting to escape from my eyes.

I closed my eyes to keep myself from crying, and thought of others things besides Alice.

…

**One week later**

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked me for the hundredth time that week.

"I'm fine Edward; can you please stop asking me that?" I asked him as we were walking to lunch together.

"I just want to help you Bella." Edward opened the cafeteria door for me, and I thanked him quickly.

"There is nothing to help me with." I reassured him as I bought a sandwich, and then went to sit down.

"I think there is something going on; you're just not telling me." Edward sat down next to me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked him.

"Because you're afraid to tell me. Alice has been acting the same way as you have this past week, and I want to know what happened between you two." Edward told me calmly.

"There is nothing to talk about. This is the way Alice wants us to be, so go talk to her if you want to know what's going on." I said, and then bit into my sandwich.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Just tell me what's going on." Edward tried to get me to look at him, but I just kept looking at my sandwich.

"There is nothing to worry about Edward. Can we talk about something else now?" I asked him.

"Fine. What are you doing this weekend?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure yet, probably nothing. Why do you want to know?" I looked at him briefly.

"Because my families going hunting this weekend, and I just want to know what you're doing so I could keep you safe."

"Don't worry about keeping me safe, I can manage fine on my own. Just go hunting and have fun, I'll be fine."

"I could try to get Alice to stay with you. She isn't coming with us." Edward told me.

"No thanks. I'll just go see Jacob or something. You guys don't always have to be near me for me to stay safe." I was getting a little annoyed by what he was saying. It's like I'm a little kid, and he constantly has to keep watching me.

"I don't want to go if you're going to be alone."

"Edward, I was alone for almost a half a year when you left me before, so don't think a weekend away from me will be hard for me. I know how to deal." I had a hint of attitude in my voice, and I hated what I said the second after I said it.

He raised his eyebrows for a second, but quickly recovered and put on his usual mask. "Okay then, I'll go." He said.

"Good, I want you to go. You don't need to be around me so much, especially if I'm in a crappy mood like I am now. I'm sorry I said what I did." I took a deep breath and held eye contact with him for more than a second, which was a good thing.

"It's fine Bella. I deserve it." Edward told me quietly, and the bell rang for the next class.

I stood up, and Edward followed me to the trash can. I dumped the rest of my food in the garbage, and together we walked to my next class.

I didn't know what else to say to him, so I remained quiet until we reached my class.

"I'll see you after class." Edward kissed me on the cheek, and left.

I sighed, and watched him leave. After a minute, I walked into my class and finished the rest of the school day.

Finally, school was over for the week. Friday afternoon gives me a good feeling, because I know I don't have to wake up in the morning and worry about going to school.

I walked over towards Edward's car, and saw Alice standing at the edge of the parking lot by her own car.

She was watching me, but I didn't feel like giving her the satisfaction of looking back at her.

I just walked to Edward's car, and waited for him to come. I stared out at the town while I waited.

A few seconds later I heard the car door open, and turned around to see Edward opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I said to him as I got in.

He nodded lightly, and then we drove back to my place.

"I'm leaving tonight." Edward told me before I got out of my car.

"Okay, will I see you again before I leave?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. I'm getting very thirsty, and I don't know if I can be around you much longer." He told me.

_This isn't like Edward; I hope I didn't upset him._

"I'm sorry for my attitude today, I'll be better when you come back." I reassured him by smiling.

I got a small smile out of him and he said, "Don't worry about it Bella. I'll see you on Sunday." He told me.

"Okay, bye Edward. Have fun too." I opened the door to get out.

"Bye" He simply replied, and I closed the door.

Once I got inside my house, Edward left. I was alone for the weekend.

_No vampire slumber parties for me this weekend._

For the rest of the afternoon, I spent my time watching TV. I had nothing better to do at the moment, so I just relaxed for a while.

Nighttime came, and I made dinner for Charlie and me. I decided to make tacos that night. I picked up a great recipe for them while I lived in Phoenix.

_Taco Bell is nothing compared to my tacos. _

An hour later, Charlie was home and he was telling me how glad he was that I knew how to cook.

"Thanks" I told him as I finished cleaning the dishes, and put them away.

He then got up from his chair, and handed me his dirty plate. I took it from him, and then he went into the living room.

A second later, the television was turned on.

_Typical Dad_

I sighed, and looked out of the window. Although the Cullen's were gone for the weekend, I couldn't stop thinking of them…well; I couldn't stop thinking of her.

_I can't keep lying to myself. I have to admit it, I love Alice now. She has taken Edward's spot in my heart. _

I washed my hands silently, and then decided it was best to go up to my room for a while. Maybe I would find something in there to keep me from thinking about Alice.

Once in my room, I shut my door quietly and walked over towards my bed. I sat there for a few minutes, not really doing anything at all.

_Friday night and I'm alone. I should be used to this feeling by now, but it still sucks._

I walked over towards my stereo, and turned it on. Then I picked out a book from one of my shelves, and tossed it on my bed. Before I returned to my bed, something caught my attention outside my window.

I slowly walked to my window, and looked out. Alice's Porsche was parked down the street, not in front of my house, but by the end of the road. It was hard not to see her bright car, even if it was dark outside.

_She must be out there somewhere. I bet Edward made her come watch me, even though I told him not to._

I opened my window, and a fresh gust of wind blew into my room. I could tell it was about to rain.

I looked around outside for any extremely white person who may have been hiding in the trees. It didn't help me though, I didn't see anyone.

I was mad at Edward for telling her to come watch me.

_I'm fine on my own._

"Alice, I know you're out here." I didn't bother yelling, because I knew she could hear me.

I waited for any kind of response, but nothing happened. So I continued talking.

"I don't need you to watch me. You don't want to be around me anymore, so go away. I don't want to force you to be here, so do me a favor and please leave." My voice began quavering at the end of my sentence, so I didn't say anything else.

_A week later, and it still hurts like hell._

I closed my window quietly, and placed the curtains over my window so she couldn't see inside.

I began to cry silently, because I didn't want anyone to hear me. I walked back to my bed, sat down, and attempted to read my book.

_What am I going to do? I want Alice._

After about thirty minutes of trying to read, I gave up and threw my book across the room. I changed my clothes quickly, and got into bed.

I eventually fell asleep, with tears still fresh in my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everything is spelled correctly. I tried proofreading, but it's been a rough night for me, so there might be one or two errors that I've missed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I've already begun writing the next. Thank you all for your kind words, I didn't know I was capable of writing this well. Hopefully my writing doesn't start to suck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. This chapter is done with both Alice and Bella's P.O.V., and as a warning, the chapter is also sexually graphic. If you don't want to read it, then avoid the last part of the chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.**

I stayed hidden in the trees all night long. I just stared at Bella's window, and thought about how much I had missed her.

I heard her crying when she spoke to me from her window, and that made my lifeless heart sting in agony.

I wanted to cry myself, but you should know that it's impossible for me to do that. I just need some form of release to get these feelings out of my system.

I want Bella more than ever now, and I have ruined our relationship.

_She thinks I don't want to be around her anymore, but she is wrong. I can't stand to be without her, even if that means staring at her closed window every night. I just need to be near her. It makes things seem a little better when I am around her. _

I waited until it got light outside, and left Bella's house. I knew she was going to La Push today, and I needed to leave before I made her even more upset.

I decided to go home and park my car there. If she saw my car, she would never stop her car and talk to me. I needed to get her attention, and I had to do it on foot.

I would wait for her to get back from La Push, and stop her on her way into town.

_I need to tell Bella that I love her._

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up around nine, and got up immediately. I didn't want to sit and bed and think about Alice or Edward. I was going to try to have fun today, without any vampires around.

I walked over to my closet and picked out the usual t shirt and jeans. I put on my clothes slowly, and stumbled over towards my bathroom to prepare myself for the rest of the day.

Another thirty minutes later and I was downstairs calling Jacob.

"Hello" Jacob answered on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing today?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Bella. I don't know what I'm doing today, I don't have any plans. Do you want to come over later?" Jacob asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"I would love to do that. I want to get out of my house for a while, and I haven't seen you in a long time." I responded.

"Great, but they aren't coming, right?" Jacob was referring to Edward and Alice.

"No, don't worry. They're all out hunting for the weekend. The only one here is Alice, and I told Edward that I didn't need to be watched all of the time."

"Wow, you told him that? That's cool…so when are you coming over?"

"I'm planning on leaving in a few minutes, is that fine with you?"

"Of course it is. The sooner you get here, the better."

"Great, so I'll see you in about a half an hour?"

"Sounds good. Later Bella."

"Bye" I replied, and then hung up my phone.

I grabbed a pop tart before I left, and walked out of my door. My car keys were jingling in my hand as I approached my truck.

I opened the door, and got in. Once I was in I glanced in the direction where I saw Alice's car last night, and it was gone.

_She actually did what I asked._

I then turned on my truck, and drove off towards La Push.

Every now and then I would look behind me to make sure there wasn't a yellow Porsche following me. In a way, I kind of wanted to see Alice's car. I just wanted to see Alice.

I drove in silence to the border of La Push. Once I passed the line, my hopes of seeing Alice had vanished.

A few minutes later I pulled up in front of Jacob's house, and turned off my truck. I saw Jacob coming from behind his house, and he waved at me.

I waved back, and got out of the car.

"Hey Bella" He said to me as I approached him.

"Hi Jake, how are you doing?" I asked him, and then he gave me a tight hug.

I hugged him back the best I could as he replied, "I'm doing good now that you're here. Want to come to my garage with me? I've been working on an engine I want to show you." Jacob asked.

I shrugged, "Sure that sounds great."

As we walked to his garage he asked me, "How are you lately?"

"I've been okay for the most part. I've had some rough times though." I said.

"That's not good. What's been happening?" He asked.

"Just drama with the Cullen's." I didn't know if I wanted to tell him exactly what was going on.

"Is it Edward?" He asked when we entered the garage.

"Kind of, but more of it is coming from Alice." I admitted.

"Alice? What has she been doing to you?" Jacob asked surprised.

"She hasn't been doing anything; she's been avoiding me. She says we can't be friends anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…" I said as I sat down on an old, rusted chair.

"Come on Bella, you can trust me. You know I wouldn't tell anyone what you tell me. This is the one place you can say and do things and the Cullen's won't find out." Jacob sat down in a chair next to me.

_He's right; I can tell him without them finding out. I need to talk to someone about this; I just can't keep it hidden inside anymore._

"She says we can't be friends anymore because it's too hard for her to be near me."

"But I thought Alice could restrain from biting you."

"It's not to keep her from biting me; it's to keep her from kissing me."

Jacob gave me a blank stare for a second; not knowing what to say.

"Alice has feelings for me." I told him to make him understand a little better.

"Wow" Jacob said after a few seconds passed.

"Yeah, I know." I told him.

"What about you? How do you feel about her?" He asked.

"Well, to be completely honest, I have feelings for her too." I started playing with the threads on my shirt, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Does Edward know about this?"

"I don't think so, but he is getting suspicious. If Alice hadn't ended our friendship, then things wouldn't be so noticeable with us."

"Well, who do you want more?" Jacob asked me quietly.

I sat there for a minute, thinking about that question. And the only person I could think of was Alice.

"I want Alice more." I admitted to him and to myself as well.

"And what are you going to do about your situation?"

"There's nothing I can do. Alice doesn't want to see me anymore so there's my answer."

"You know, you should tell Edward how you're feeling."

"No, I can't. As long as Alice stays like this, then I don't have to tell anyone."

"You can't lie to Edward like that. Why are you with him if it's Alice that you want?"

"Because I still love Edward too, and I don't want to hurt him."

"But you love Alice more, and you're only going to make it worse for Edward when he finds out how you really feel."

I didn't say anything after that. I didn't have anything to say, because Jacob was right. I wasn't treating Edward the right way. He deserves to know how I'm really feeling.

_Maybe if I told him, he would understand._

After that conversation, Jacob showed me his project car and all that he was doing to it. And we avoided talking about the Cullen's for the rest of the time I was there.

About an hour had gone by, and I decided that I should be on my way home because it looked like it was going to start pouring rain.

"I'll see you later Jacob." I told Jacob before I ran out to my truck.

"Okay, thanks for coming. I hope you make the right decision, and even though I hate Edward, he deserves to know how you're feeling." Jacob smiled weakly.

"I know Jake. I think I'm going to tell him, probably when he gets back from hunting this weekend."

"That's good, I hope it goes well."

I nodded my head, "Bye Jake." I told him.

"Bye Bella." He said as the first few drops of rain began to fall.

I made it to my truck just in time, because it began to rain heavily just as I shut the door to my truck. I turned it on, and it slowly came to life. I switched on my lights, and set my windshield wipers to go as fast as they could. Hopefully, the wipers wouldn't break off, though this is an old car and it wouldn't surprise me.

Carefully, I pulled out of Jacob's driveway and began to drive back to my house. I was trying my best to look out of the window, but the wipers weren't working as they should.

I barely recognized where I was, but I knew I had passed the boundary line from La Push into Forks. That's when something came and jumped in front of my truck.

I slammed on the breaks as hard as I could, and swerved out of the way to avoid hitting whatever it was that came in front of me. I ended up on the other side of the road, but I hadn't crashed into anything. Lucky for me, there wasn't anyone else driving on the other side, or I would've hit them.

I tried to catch my breath, and I glanced over to where the object that almost hit my truck was. Whatever it was was still there.

_Maybe I hurt it._

I opened the door, and stepped out into the pouring rain. I walked around my truck, trying to push the wet hair out of my face to see what the object was. When I realized what it was; I became extremely angry.

"Alice?" I yelled.

Alice walked closer to me, and I was able to see her a little more clearly.

"Bella" She said quietly. She had the biggest smile on her face, even though I was giving her the ugliest stare I could come up with.

"What are you doing? I could've run into you!" I shouted at her.

"I knew you wouldn't hit me." She said.

"Why did you do that to me? Are you trying to hurt me or something?"

"No, it's the only way I would get you to talk to me. I had to stop you, and it had to be now."

"Why do you want to talk to me? I haven't seen you in a week; I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." I took a step back from her, and she moved two steps closer.

"I changed my mind." She smiled brightly.

"No Alice. You can't keep changing your mind on me like this. I'm tired of getting hurt. I'm not some toy you can just play with; I have feelings too. Either you're in my life, or you're not in it at all. I can't take anymore games." I was beginning to get emotional. A few tears fell from my face, but you couldn't tell between them and the rain.

I wiped the hair out of my face once more, and just looked at Alice. Her hair clung to her face, but it wasn't as bad as mine was.

_She looked so beautiful, and I probably looked like a wet dog in the rain._

Alice was just staring at me; she had the strangest look in her eyes. They looked exactly as they did in the dream of mine. This is how they looked right before she kissed me.

She took another step forward, but I didn't move away this time.

Alice grabbed my hands, and pulled me into her. I slammed against her body and looked at her, shocked.

She moved her hand behind my back, and pushed me into her even more.

She looked at me briefly, and then kissed me. And I kissed her back without any hesitation; I was tired of hiding my true feelings.

I grabbed the sides of her face, and tried to push her further into me. Obviously it wasn't doing any good, Alice was like a stone.

Alice held me for a few minutes, and we didn't stop kissing the entire time.

Then she eventually broke our kiss, and looked at me.

"I can't be without you Bella. I've tried and it was too hard. You mean too much to me; I need to have you." Alice said passionately.

"You could've always had me Alice; I love you." I told her for the first time.

"I have always loved you, Bella." Alice told me right before she kissed me once more.

**One hour later**

I couldn't stop smiling; it was impossible for me to do so. Alice and I had just spent the past hour with our lips and hands glued to one another.

Alice kept her hand on my leg the whole entire time I was driving back to my house. She didn't even bother staying on the passenger side; she moved over next to me and rested her head against my shoulder.

I didn't mind it at all. Although my stomach was doing twists and turns; I welcomed to nervousness.

The rain was still falling heavily, but Alice assured me that nothing else would get in my way while I was driving.

"I can't wait to get home, and get out of these wet clothes." I said out loud.

Alice raised her eyebrow, and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing" She simply said, and rested her head back on my shoulder.

A few minutes later I pulled up in front of my house. As usual, I was the only one to be home. Charlie must have been at work.

I opened my truck door, and Alice helped me get to my front door by picking me up and running towards it.

I couldn't help but laugh as she ran with me in her arms. Fresh rain fell on my face, but I couldn't care less. Alice was the only thing I cared about right now.

Once we reached the door, I took my keys and opened the door without her ever setting me down.

She gently nudged the door open with her foot, and walked inside. She pushed the door shut with her foot, and looked at me.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around the back of her neck. I pulled her towards my face, and we kissed briefly.

Alice broke our kiss and asked, "Shall we go to your bedroom?"

I nodded my head and replied, "That would be good."

She slowly walked with me in her arms. She was careful not to bump my head on the wall or against the railings on the stairs. She managed to open and close the door to my room, and she carried me to my bed.

Alice gently set me down against my bed, and I waited for what was to come next.

She didn't move closer to me, or further away from me. She just stared at me.

"Are you alright, Alice?" I asked her.

"I'm more than alright, I feel great." She replied.

"Then why aren't you down here with me?"

She smiled, and sat down besides me. I tugged on her wet shirt, and made her lean on top of me.

Part of her shirt came up, and was almost off when I did this. I just continued to kiss her, as my hands roamed up further into her shirt.

I wanted that shirt to come off.

Alice then broke our kiss, and she realized what I was trying to do.

"Do you want my shirt off?" She asked me.

"I want it all off." I replied.

"Are you sure about this?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Please, take it off." I told her quietly.

"Of course" Alice said with desire in her voice. She reached down to the bottom of her shirt, and slowly lifted it up.

I watched as her stomach became exposed. I've never seen such a perfectly tone stomach before.

Alice's wet shirt dropped to the side of my bed, and I just stared at her.

"Do you like what you see?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" I managed to say.

Alice smiled, and placed her hand at the bottom of my shirt.

"I wouldn't want you to get a cold from staying in these wet clothes, so I want you to take them off." She began to pull up on my shirt, and I lifted my back up so she would be able to take it off.

Alice was able to take off my shirt, and I felt much better without it.

There we were, both in our bras. All we could do was look at each other. Eventually Alice asked me a question.

"How far do you want to go with me, Bella?"

"As far as you want to go. I'm tired of only dreaming about you; I want you all."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Alice smiled, and then reached behind herself to unhook her bra.

My eyes opened wider as the bra slid down her arms, and onto my stomach. My gaze then left the bra on my stomach, to the bare chest of Alice.

"Wow" I said as I looked at her chest. My stomach was twisting and turning. I was very nervous, but I didn't want to stop.

_I want to do this. I've been dreaming about if for so long._

"Don't be nervous Bella. I'm going to take it nice and slow with you. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, just let me know and we can stop."

"I know" I said as I nodded my head.

Alice simply smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. I felt her breasts rubbing against me, and it sent a jolt of excitement down in-between my legs.

I gasped as Alice moved her lips from mine, down to my neck and closer towards my ear.

The combination of her cool breath and tongue was making me wet. I couldn't help to let out smalls moans as she did this.

I moved my hands to her back, and began to caress her softly. I moved my hands slowly up and down her back as she was nibbling on my ear.

My mouth was slightly open, and I had the biggest smile I've ever had on my face.

_This is what I've been missing._

Alice then reached her hands behind my back, and unclipped my bra. I felt it loosen, and she slowly took it off of me. I wanted to cover up my breasts, but I also wanted Alice to see them.

She didn't say anything to me as she took in my chest. She just smiled at me, and moved her lips down to my nipples.

She took my left breast in her mouth and the right one had her hand on it. I felt a tingling sensation throughout my entire body as she did this to me.

"Alice, this feels so good." I told her quietly.

After I said this she took her tongue, and began to flick it around my nipple, which made me laugh.

"That tickles." I said to her with a smile.

I heard her laugh, but she didn't stop playing with my breasts.

After a few more minutes of this, Alice decided it was time to move down lower.

She took her hand and placed it on top of my jeans, and looked at me.

I nodded my head to assure her that it was okay to take off my pants.

Less than a second later, I could feel the jeans coming down my legs and then they were on the floor.

_That was fast._

"Your turn." I told her.

She sat on top of me, as I undid the button on her jeans and tugged down on them. She sat up quickly and pulled off both her jeans and panties.

I wasn't expecting to see all of Alice so fast.

"Stunning" I whispered.

"Thank you" she replied, and moved back on the bed. Her hands went straight to my panties, and tugged down on them. I allowed her to take them off, and it became really cold all of a sudden.

I shivered lightly, from both nervousness and being cold.

Her hand lightly grazed my inner thigh, and it felt really good. I've never felt so good from a simple touch like this.

"You look even better than my visions." She told me.

I gasped and smiled when Alice said that.

"You saw me naked in your visions?" I asked her, shocked.

"Only when I didn't have anything else to do. I was curious…" Alice smiled playfully.

"Lucky you have visions. I just had my dreams."

"Were your dreams as good as this?"

"No, this is so much better." I stuttered, because of my shivering.

"Would you like to get under your blankets?" She asked me.

I nodded my head, and sat up briefly. She helped me lift up my blankets, and I got underneath them.

She remained standing.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to make you cold, am I?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Being underneath the blankets should help me."

And then she climbed into the bed with me. She kissed me hard against my lips, and her hands began roaming all over my body.

Pleasure erupted as Alice touched certain spots of my body, and I tried my best to touch her while she was doing this to me.

My hand accidentally brushed across her sex, and my hand stopped immediately.

Alice looked at me curiously, and I didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to touch me there, Bella?" She asked.

"Yes, I would love to." I told her.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She smiled.

I smiled in returned, and moved my hand back to her sex. This time I moved my fingers in-between her lips, and felt the slightest bit of warmth coming from her.

"You're actually warm down there." I said

"I know" She told me. Her eyes were closed as my fingers touched her down below.

I found her clitoris, and began to rub her there slowly.

"Mmm" Alice licked her lips.

I curiously watched her facial expressions as I was touching her there. I smiled when I saw that she was enjoying what I was doing.

I then began to rub her harder, and moved at a quicker pace. Her moans became somewhat louder, and longer. I decided to kiss her while I was doing this.

She was breathing heavily against my lips as we kissed, and I only went faster with my fingers.

After a few minutes of keeping this up, she stopped kissing me. Her mouth was open and a low moan escaped her. Her body was frozen for a few seconds, and then she collapsed into me.

She was silent and didn't move for a few seconds. I removed my fingers from her sex, because I felt her when she had her orgasm.

"That felt so amazing." Alice said with her face halfway into my pillow.

"I'm glad you liked it." I smiled.

Alice looked at me, and gave me a mischievous smile. Her head disappeared underneath my blankets, and I was curious as to what she was going to do.

"What are you doing under there?" I asked her curiously.

"You'll see." She told me.

I then felt her touch my legs and then they were slowly being pulled apart.

"Oh" I said in surprise.

"MmmHmm" she mumbled as her mouth touched my center.

"Wow" I said a few seconds later when I felt her tongue go up inside of me.

I gripped the bed sheets tightly as I felt a tremendous amount of pleasure come over me. I could feel her tongue going it circles around my clitoris, and dipping in and out of me.

I was able to last a few minutes like this, but then I felt my orgasm come crashing down on me.

I opened my mouth, but no noises came out. My hips jerked up as the best feeling I have ever had in my life came over me.

It eventually ended, and I was left gasping for air, and smiling like crazy.

"Wow" I kept saying over and over.

Alice then popped her head back up from underneath the covers, and I laughed slightly. Most of her hair was covering her face, and sticking up in random places.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." She told me.

"I know how you feel." I replied.

I didn't bother moving, and Alice came to rest right next to me.

"I love you so much Alice." I said to her.

"I love you too, Bella. I always have. Thank you for giving me a chance to make my desires come true."

"You're welcome Alice. I want to be with you, and I would like to keep doing what we just did."

"I would love to keep doing this with you." Alice said to me.

"What about Edward?" I asked, thinking of what he would if he saw us right now.

"Don't think about that right now, Bella. Just think of what's happening right now between us. We can worry about Edward tomorrow." She told me.

I nodded my head and yawned. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I would love that. You should be going to sleep now Bella; I can tell you're tired." Alice said as she pushed the hair out of my face.

I nodded once again and asked, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving you."

"Good" I wrapped my arms around her small body, and shut my eyes.

_So much has changed in just one day, but I love it._

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." Alice told me quietly.

"I love you too Alice." That was the last thing I said before I fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**There it is, I hope you liked it. I haven't begun to write the next chapter yet, so that may take a while for me to develop. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual, but I have good reason for that. I'm sorry to say that I can't continue this story much longer, personal situations are taking all my time and it's going to be near impossible to make this as long as I want. I have to end the story short, but this isn't the last chapter. I didn't want to leave my subscribers with nothing, so I am working on finishing the story by next chapter. I'm going to try to make it the best i can, I'm sorry it's going to be cut short. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I haven't slept this well in a very long time.

My smile faded quickly when I didn't feel anyone beside me. I opened my eyes and there wasn't anyone there.

_Where's Alice? Did I just have another dream?_

I sighed, and threw the blankets off me, and that's when I realized I had no clothes on, and I never sleep naked.

_It had to have been real, I'm naked. But then where is Alice?_

I looked around my room, and noticed that the door to my closet was open slightly, and the light was on. I listened quietly and heard someone rummaging through my stuff.

Of course I knew by then where Alice was.

"Alice" I quietly called out to her.

The noise stopped, and then Alice popped her head out of the closet door.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"I'm just looking at your clothes, and rearranging things. Did I wake you up?" She asked me.

"No, you didn't. I just didn't know where you were, and got a little worried." I said in a sad tone.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Alice stepped out from behind my closet door, and I discovered that she was also naked. It shocked me a bit to see her without any clothes on, even though I saw her last night.

I licked my lips and watched her as she approached me. She stood right in front of me, and I just looked up at her from where I was sitting.

"I'm never going to leave you like that again, I promise." She told me, and leaned in to kiss me on my forehead.

"I believe you Alice." I said shyly.

"Now we need to seriously talk about your wardrobe. I think it's time for you and me to go shopping." I was staring at her chest as she told me this.

"I don't want to go shopping. I want to stay in bed with you."

"You don't want your dad to come up here wondering why you've been in bed all day, do you?" Alice asked.

"No, but we can go somewhere else, like your house."

"My family doesn't know about us, they would hear what's going on."

"The woods?" I suggested with a hopeful look on my face.

"Bella, if you go shopping with me today I promise I will make it worth your while when we get back." Alice wanted to compromise with me.

"That sounds good to me." I told her honestly. Shopping didn't seem so horrible now.

"Great, now get dressed." She walked back towards the closet and threw clothes in my direction. As usual, I didn't bother to procrastinate.

**Two hours later**

My legs were aching, and my hands were full of shopping bags. All I wanted to do was sit down for five minutes, but Alice insisted that I try on one more thing. She promised that would be it after that, so I agreed.

I walked into the changing room, and sat down for a second. Alice was standing outside waiting for me.

"Bella, how does it look on you?" She asked me through the door.

"I haven't gotten it on yet." I said.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"I'm coming in there." Alice said.

"No, you don't need to." I said.

"I'm coming whether you open the door or not." She threatened.

"What are you going to do, climb over the door?" I laughed.

Then I looked up, and saw her hands at the top of the door, preparing to climb.

"Wait" I said quickly. I didn't want to cause a scene, so I opened the door for her.

She smiled sweetly when I opened the door, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you" She walked in and I shut the door again.

She picked up the outfit I was going to try on, and walked towards me.

"Strip" She commanded.

"What?" I asked sort of surprised.

"Strip your clothes." Alice said more clearly.

I didn't move for a second, but I saw that Alice was serious and I didn't feel like getting on her bad side.

I took off my t shirt, and unbuttoned my jeans slowly. I could tell she was becoming impatient with me, because that's when she grabbed my jeans and yanked them down to my ankles.

"Okay…" I said slowly, and stepped out of my jeans.

Alice had hold of my bare legs, and as she came back up to face me her hand glided gently up my legs.

I closed my eyes briefly from the sudden sensation of pleasure.

She placed the dress in my hands, and I opened my eyes again.

"Put it on."

I nodded my head, and stepped into the dress. Alice assisted with pulling up my dress, and zipping it up in the back.

She took a step back from me, and looked me up and down.

"I want you to have this dress. You look gorgeous in it." Alice's eyes were filled with lust, and I began to get hot from her stare.

"When did you become such a dominatrix? You're so demanding." I told her.

"I always am when it comes to clothes. Don't you like it though?" She came closer to me.

"I do" I admitted.

She nodded her head lightly, and then moved in to kiss me. Her force was so strong that I was pushed against the wall.

Her hands were all over my body within seconds, and her tongue had found its way back into my mouth.

I grabbed her back, and hung on to her as she lifted me up. My legs wrapped around her waist, and her fingers were creeping up my thigh.

I felt her cold, yet delicate hands touch my panties. The next thing I knew is that they were slowly coming down my legs.

Once the panties hit the ground, her hand was immediately back in between my legs.

I felt her touch me on my sex and I moaned a little.

"Shh" Alice whispered to me as she smiled. She didn't want anyone to hear us.

"I'll try my best." I whimpered.

Her fingers had entered me then, and I wanted to moan out in pleasure but I knew I couldn't. Instead, I buried my mouth against Alice's shoulders and muffled any noises that I was making.

I could feel Alice thrusting her fingers inside of me, going back and forth with her arm and I could hardly stand the sensation. This went on for only a few minutes before I climaxed.

I felt an orgasm coming on, and I squeezed Alice tighter than I ever have before. My moans came out muted by Alice's shoulder.

I was breathing heavily when it was finally over, and Alice was still holding me. My head was resting against her shoulder, and I whispered into her ear, "I love you so much."

Alice loosened her grip on me, and eventually set me down.

I relaxed against the wall, and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Alice kissed me on my cheek, and smiled.

"You just wait until later." I told her.

"I'm looking forward to it." She told me calmly.

After that, she helped me take off the dress and we went to the cashier to pay.

The woman was looking at us strangely, and we just smiled back at her. I was kind of stumbling around the store from the aftermath of the orgasm, and Alice just helped me out of the store once we paid for our stuff.

Later on that night, as promised, I gave Alice her payback for what she did to me in the store and she loved every second of it. Charlie was out for the night, so Alice was able to make all of the loud moans she wanted to.

This time, I went down on her, and I have to admit that I did enjoy the taste of her. I would never get tired of doing this to her, especially seeing the reaction on her face once she had her orgasm.

And after Saturday was over, I fell asleep in Alice's arms once more.

…

I woke up on Sunday to find her in the same exact position when I fell asleep.

"Do you realize how cute you are when you're sleeping?" She said with a smile.

I just laughed, and laid my head back against her shoulder.

Our few minutes of peace were interrupted by Alice.

"You do know Edward is coming back tonight?"

"Yes I know." I simply told her.

"And what are we going to do?" She asked me.

"I have no idea."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"I should tell him. He doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark." I admitted.

"That's true." She commented.

"Will you help me tell him?" I asked.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't want you to be alone when you do it."

I nodded my head, and that's all we spoke of it.

I spent the rest of my day with Alice, just holding onto her as much as I could. And then the time came for Edward to return, and I had to force myself to let go of Alice.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm still yours even though we can't show our true feelings yet." She smiled weakly.

I nodded my head, and I leaned in for a kiss from her, but was interrupted by a tapping on the window.

I jerked my head back up away from Alice, and turned around to see Edward coming in through my window.

"Hi Edward." I said to him.

"Hey Bella." Edward smiled brightly, and walked over towards me. He kissed me forcefully on my lips, and I didn't know what to do.

I didn't move my lips, and my hands stayed glued to my sides.

He stopped kissing me, but didn't seem to notice any difference in the way I had kissed him.

"Hello Alice." Edward smiled to his sister.

Alice smiled brightly, and pretended that she was happy to see him to.

"I see that you two have settled whatever it was you were going through." Edward commented.

I smiled and nodded my head, and looked at Alice.

Although she was smiling brightly on the outside, I could tell that she was breaking on the inside. One look in her eyes and I knew that she couldn't stand to see Edward kiss me, or be intimate with me.

My heart was aching to touch her, but I had to remain where I was. Now wasn't a good time to tell Edward, he just got back from hunting.

"I'm going to go now; I know you must want to be alone with Bella." Alice smiled again, and Edward nodded his head.

Alice looked at me desperately, and I looked back at her.

"I'll see you later, Bella." She gave me a brief hug, and when I hugged her back I could feel her shaking lightly.

"Bye Alice." I replied, and I forced myself to let go of her once more.

I watched Alice climb out of my window, and then disappear. My eyes didn't leave the window, until I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me.

"I'm much better now." I turned around and met his golden eyes.

_I was lying straight to his face._

"I'm happy to hear that Bella." Edward smiled, and I smiled back.

_How am I ever going to tell him the truth about Alice?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the actual story. I'm sorry for the shortness of this entire story, but I've tried to make it the best I could. There is an epilogue I'm working on, so this isn't the end yet. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a foul mood. I could hardly get any sleep last night; my thoughts were on Alice.

Edward was lying next to me, and I could really tell the difference between the amount of affection they both gave me. Edward froze when he was near me, but Alice melted.

"Good morning Bella" Edward spoke quietly.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"It didn't sound like you were having a very good dream." He replied coldly.

"Really? I don't remember my dream." I was telling the truth.

"Well, you kept calling out for Alice, and it sounded like you were crying." Edwards face didn't show any emotion at all.

My eyes shot open, and I immediately became frightened.

_What if he knew what was going on between us? _I asked myself.

"Maybe that explains why I'm tired." I tried to avoid the subject of Alice.

Edward nodded his head, but didn't say anything. I slowly got out of my bed, and began to get ready for the school day ahead.

Going to school was the same as usual, my classes were at least. I spent all morning worrying about Alice and how she was doing.

When lunch came around, I was the first person to leave the room. I headed straight to the cafeteria in hopes of seeing Alice and maybe having a few minutes alone with her.

I was stopped before I could reach the cafeteria though. A cold hand grabbed hold of my arm, and started dragging me to the parking lot. I turned and looked to see who was pulling me, and lucky for me it was Alice.

"Alice, I've missed you." I said as I walked beside her.

"I've missed you too, and we seriously need to be alone right now." She replied.

I nodded my head, and walked with her over towards her Porsche. She opened the door for me, and I stepped in the passenger side. Alice was sitting in the driver's seat a few seconds later, but we weren't going anywhere.

Alice pulled me gently towards her by the collar of my shirt, and gave me a quick kiss.

"We need to talk about Edward." Alice said after our kiss.

"I know." I sighed.

"When do you want to tell him? I can't keep waiting like this; it's killing me not to be able to touch you like I want to."

"I want to tell him right now; I'm just so nervous I don't know if I am strong enough to tell him."

"You are strong enough. You can't think of yourself of weak, because I know how you are. Weak is the last thing I would describe you as, and besides I will be right there with you when you do tell him."

"I don't know Alice." I said with worry in my voice.

"Please Bella, you have to tell him. I can't take this much longer. Whatever happens you will still have me, and that's what you want most of all isn't it?" She asked me.

"Of course it is Alice." I said immediately.

"Then do the right thing, tell Edward. You have the chance to do so right now if you want." Alice said to me, and then I heard a knocking on the window of the car.

I turned around slowly and saw Edward standing there, looking at the both of us. I could already tell that he wasn't happy about something.

I opened the car door, and got out. Alice did the same thing, and then she walked over towards my side.

"I want to know what the two of you are doing. The both of you have been very secretive lately." Edward said calmly.

"Um…we have something to tell you Edward, and I don't know if you're going to like it." My stomach was hurting from being nervous.

"Just tell me what it is. I want to know the truth." Edward wrapped his arms across his chest, and stood there waiting for me to say something.

"Alice and I are…in love." I said so quietly I wasn't sure anyone was able to hear me, not even them.

But it turns out he did hear me because the next second he was starting to look really mad.

"With each other?" Edward hissed. His fists were clinched tightly, and I became scared.

I backed up until I hit Alice's car with my body, and I still wanted to move further back.

"Yes Edward, I love Bella." Alice spoke up.

"How long?" He looked at her disgusted.

"For as long as I've known her." She replied as calmly as she could.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"Tell me you don't love her Bella. This can't be true." Edward looked back at me.

"It is true. I love Alice too; I can't help it." I said shyly.

"Of course you can help it Bella. Why did you do this to me? You know you mean the world to me, and you just tear out my heart like this? What kind of person are you?" Edward asked me angrily.

I could feel the tears beginning to form, and I was about to cry.

"Don't talk to her like that Edward." Alice snapped.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? She's my girlfriend and I have every right to be angry at her."

"You may be allowed to be angry at her, but that doesn't mean you can treat her like crap. She's my girlfriend too, and I don't want you talking to her like that. Can't you see this is hurting her to tell you this?" Alice asked.

"Hurting her? What about me? She's the one who's been cheating on me with my own sister." Edward strained from raising his voice any louder than it already was.

Luckily no one was around to watch what was going on. They were all at lunch, or in class.

"I think you need to leave Edward, before you cause a scene." Alice said sternly.

"Fine, but I'm not finished talking with the two of you." Edward spat back, and turned around to leave.

I watched as Edward got in his car, and sped off down the street.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked me after Edward was gone.

I wiped a tear off my face and nodded my head.

She looked at my sympathetically, and pulled me in for a hug, "It's all going to be alright Bella, I promise."

I nodded my head again because I was afraid if I spoke that I wouldn't make any sense from being over emotional.

"Thank you Bella. That meant so much to me, and I'm proud of you for doing that."

The bell for my classes to begin had rung, but I was still upset. I didn't want to go back to class feeling the way I did.

"Would you like to go home?" Alice asked me.

"I don't want to be at home, or I don't want to be here." I finally spoke.

"Would you like to go walk with me in the forest for a while?" She offered.

I thought about it, and nodded my head yes.

"Good, I know a nice and quiet spot where we can go be alone." Alice opened the passenger side door for me again, and I got in.

A few minutes later, and we were going down the main road of Forks. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just sat there quietly looking out of the window.

I watched the buildings pass, then the tress, and I could occasionally see the coast line. About twenty minutes later Alice stopped the car.

"We have to walk from here, but don't worry I can get you there quickly."

I got out of the car, and Alice picked me up. We went into the forest as fast as Alice could go, and I had my eyes shut the entire time.

The cool wind was blowing through my hair, and as long as I had my eyes shut it felt very relaxing.

Eventually Alice stopped running. That's when I figured it was safe to open my eyes, and when I did I was shocked to see the landscape.

Alice had brought me to the edge of a cliff that dropped straight down to the ocean. I remained far enough away to where I wouldn't fall off the cliff. I turned around to look at Alice and she was smiling.

There weren't many trees in this area, we were in a grassy field and there was a stream of water that was flowing through it. I followed the direction where the water was flowing, and then I noticed that it was running off the cliff and making a small waterfall.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I said.

"I knew you would like it." Alice approached me from behind and hugged me tightly.

I turned around and met her gaze. I stared at her beautiful eyes for a second, before I kissed her.

"I love you so much Alice. I know I made the right choice to be with you. I just didn't want Edward to get hurt."

Alice rubbed my arms comfortingly and replied, "I know Bella, but you couldn't have said what you did without hurting him. You have to be selfish when it comes to love. He will come around, and accept us eventually."

"How can you be so sure? He might never want to see either of us again."

"I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I know Edward wouldn't want to cut you out of his life."

I nodded my head, and turned back around to look out at the ocean.

"How did you find this place?" I asked her.

"I was hunting, and just happened to come across it." Alice sat down in the soft grass, and motioned for me to join her.

I sat down besides her, and leaned against her shoulder.

"I'm afraid of going back." I admitted.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Edward could have told your family or my dad." I said.

"Don't worry about my family, I can handle them. And I highly doubt Edward would speak to your father without you with him. They're going to have to find out someday Bella." Alice said.

"I know I just wasn't ready to tell people so soon. I haven't done this before."

"Neither have I. It's a new experience for both of us, but I am prepared to face the consequences because I have you now, and I would do anything to have you."

I looked at Alice, and smiled warmly.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm prepared too, I'm just more nervous than you are."

"That's completely understandable. Just remember that you will always have me. I'm never going to leave you Bella."

"And I wouldn't ever want to leave you. You're too important to me."

"It's all going to be okay Bella." Alice told me calmly.

After she said that I remained quiet. I didn't want to think about anything else at the moment. I just wanted to focus on the here and now.

I was with Alice in a very beautiful place, a perfect moment in my mind.

**Two hours later**

Alice had driven me home, and I was in her car staring out of the window at my house. Charlie was home for once, and I have no idea if Edward had spoken to him or not.

"I'm going to go to my house for a while, but I will be back tonight. And don't worry, I already know your dad doesn't know anything." Alice smiled.

I sighed in relief, and kissed Alice quickly before I got out of her car.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye Bella" Alice replied, and I shut the door to her car.

I walked into my house confident that nothing was out of the ordinary, and I was right. Charlie was sitting in his chair as usual, with the sports channel on.

"Is that you Bella?" He called out from the living room.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I replied as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

_Nothing unusual here…_

"What do you want?" I asked as I opened the refrigerator door.

…

After I had cooked dinner for Charlie and myself I decided to go up to my room and wait for Alice.

To my luck, Alice was waiting for me on my bed when I walked into my room.

"How did it go?" I asked her.

"Not well. My family didn't take it well; Edward told them all what happened."

"What did they say?" I asked immediately.

"Most of my family is upset, but Jasper and Edward are the ones who are really angry with me." Alice said sadly.

I sat down next to Alice, and patted her on the back. "They'll get over it, won't they?" I asked.

"I'm sure they will, but I don't know. I can't tell right now. Jasper was so upset with me that I had to leave."

"I'm sorry Alice." I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be sorry Bella. I know everything will turn out good in the end. It may be tough right now, but I still have you." Alice smiled weakly, but I could tell she was hurting inside.

"I'll always be here Alice. You can live with me in my room if you have to."

"I may have to do that. I don't know what's going to happen, their minds keep changing."

"Relax Alice. They love you, and I know they will forgive you in the end."

"Will you promise me something Bella?" Alice looked into my eyes and asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"If they don't forgive me or if something worse happens will you run away with me?"

"Where to?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know yet, but somewhere far away from here. You could go to school somewhere else, and I know how to get money easy."

"And what about my family?"

"If you want to be a vampire, you're going to have to leave them eventually. I know it's going to be hard, but we can start over somewhere new."

"I don't know." I told Alice honestly. She must have been thinking about this idea for a while, but I was surprised to hear it.

"I understand. You have a while to think about it, and it's still not certain yet." She told me.

I just hugged Alice tightly, and she held me back. I was very nervous as to what was going to happen with the Cullen's.

_They wouldn't kick her out of the house._

"Give it a while Alice. Let Edward and Jasper calm down, and maybe things will be better in the morning."

"Maybe you're right. It's just hard for me to focus on anything right now. I just want to be with you right now."

I laid down against my bed, and Alice followed me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, because she is the one that needed comfort tonight, not me.

Eventually I fell asleep, with my arms still tightly wrapped around Alice. I never wanted to let her go.

I woke up when Alice's cell phone began to vibrate.

"Hello" Alice whispered into the receiver.

I opened my eyes, and looked at my clock. It was eight in the morning.

"When do you want to meet?" Alice asked.

"Okay, we'll be there." Alice said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked and then yawned.

"It was Edward. He wants to meet us at my house."

"Us?" my nervousness returned.

"Yes, he wants to talk about the situation that's going on."

"When?" I asked.

"Whenever you're dressed and ready to go." Alice replied.

So I got up, and changed into some fresh clothes. I brushed my teeth and hair as quickly as I could and Alice waited patiently for me. About a half an hour later, I was ready to go.

We walked downstairs together, and I ate a bowl of cereal quickly. Charlie must have been gone for the day already, because I didn't see him anywhere.

After I ate breakfast, Alice and I walked out into my backyard. I was placed on Alice's back, because she had left her car back at her house and she was going to run.

I shut my eyes tightly, and waited for her to stop. About five minutes later she had stopped running, and I looked to see where we were.

The Cullen's house was in front of us, and I was lowered off of Alice's back.

"Are you ready to go in?" She asked me.

"I am" I replied.

She boldly took my hand in hers, and together we walked into her house. I was so nervous I felt like I wanted to throw up, but I held it back. I could throw up all I want after this is done.

We walked into the living room, and Edward and Jasper were in there sitting quietly.

Alice led me into the living room, and we sat down on the sofa together.

"Let's talk." Edward spoke quietly.

He avoided eye contact with me, and in a way that made me relax.

"Okay, ask anything you want." Alice replied.

"How long have the two of you had a secret relationship?" Edward asked.

"Only a few days." Alice said.

"And how long have you had feelings for Bella?" Jasper asked Alice. I could tell he was still angry, but he was trying to hold it back.

"Since I've met her. They grew the more I got to know her. I'm sorry Jasper."

"And Bella, how long have you had feelings for Alice?" Edward asked.

"For a few months, they've grown stronger to the point where we couldn't be close to each other anymore."

"So that's why you two were acting so weird these past couple of weeks?" Edward asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what was going on. I tried to fight these feelings; I didn't want to hurt you like this Edward. I had to try and stay away from Bella before I did something I would regret." Alice looked straight into Edward's eyes when she said this.

"And I've just been pushing you closer to her. I haven't really been near Bella lately and always thought you would be there for her as a friend. I can see now, that I made a mistake."

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want it to happen this way, but I love Alice. I still love you too, but it's not how it used to be. My love started to fade after you came back. Alice is the one who came back first, the one who watched over me when you tried to forget me. I couldn't help but feel attraction towards her. There was a time where I thought you didn't want me anymore, and I never really got over that."

"I'm sorry for doing that Bella. I can see why you would fall in love with Alice and out of love with me. I treated you wrong, I should have never left you, but I did. That may be the biggest mistake I'll ever make. It's not right for me to be mad at you, or Alice. I asked you here today to let you know that I accept that you two are in love and are together. I will step aside." Edward replied.

I smiled when he said that. I didn't expect him to act so mature, but then again I was dealing with Edward. He always handled things maturely.

"And Alice, I should apologize for acting so angry last night. You broke up with me to protect me. Thank you for trying to be honest with me. I know I can't control your emotions, and being mad about you and Bella isn't going to make any difference. If you two really love each other, then I wish you the best of luck. And if by any chance you two break up, I'll be there for you Alice." Jasper spoke quietly.

"Thank you Jasper." Alice sounded relieved.

"And Bella, don't be afraid, but don't you ever hurt Alice. If you do, you'll have me to answer to." Jasper told me.

I smiled weakly, not sure if that was a joke or a threat, and said, "Don't worry. I'll be good to her."

Jasper nodded his head.

"Now if you don't mind girls, we would like to be alone for a while. Although we forgive you, it's still hard to see you two so happy." Edward told us.

"Right, well we will be going then." Alice stood up, and I followed her.

"I'm very sorry for the way this happened, if I had it my way no one would be hurt." I looked at Edward before we left.

Edward looked up at me, and forced a smile on his face. "I know Bella. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Edward. Thank you for forgiving me."

"You're welcome." He said.

Then Alice and I left.

Once we were far enough away from the house, Alice began to grin.

"I've missed seeing that smile." I told her, smiling myself.

"Everything is going to be okay." Alice said.

"I know." I smiled.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Live happily ever after?" I suggested.

"That sounds good to me, but first we should tell your dad about us."

I sighed, "I know."

"I already know he'll be okay with it Bella, you don't need to worry. He likes me more than he does Edward."

"I can tell." I grabbed Alice's hand as we walked further into the woods.

"Besides, I will be there with you when you do tell him."

"You promise?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be by your side."

"Always and forever?" I asked.

Alice stopped me, and looked into my eyes. I stared back into hers and felt nothing but love coming from her. "Always and forever." Alice replied, and then she kissed me.

Alice could be mine in dreams, and this just happened to be a dream come true.

* * *

**A/N: There will be an epilogue up soon, thank you for all your feedback. It means a lot to hear such nice things.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

I had eventually told my father about my relationship with Alice, and he took it better than I expected. He was a little shocked at first, but was generally okay with us. He had always preferred Alice over Edward, and that was fine with me.

My mom was happy that I had found true love, and she told me, "It doesn't matter who you love, just as long as you're happy." She even made a trip to Forks to meet Alice, and they got along great. It wasn't unusual for me to get a phone call from my mom, only to hear that she wanted to chat with Alice.

As for Edward and Jasper, they were able to move on with their lives. Edward is pursuing a relationship with Tanya, and Jasper seems content with being single for the time being. They both have accepted our relationship fully, and are happy for the both of us. I'm glad that Edward is trying to move on. I didn't want him to be alone forever.

The drama with Victoria had ended, and things were starting to go back to the way they used to be, except for one thing.

I was now a vampire.

Alice turned me into a vampire after I graduated from high school; it was a gift from her. That's another thing I can relax about. I have eternity to spend with the love of my life; I don't think it could get much better than that.

I eventually married Alice, when it had become legal to do so. The reception was how I always wanted it. My dad happily gave me away to Alice, and sat next to my mom as we had the ceremony. All I could do was stare at Alice during the ceremony, and she never took her eyes off me. It was true love, and we were meant to be. I had no doubt in my mind when I spoke the words "I do" to my love.

Although my dreams have long past, due to the fact that I don't sleep anymore, I relive every dream I've ever had of Alice every single night. The only difference is that they are actually happening. Dreams are good to have, but I would rather have the real thing. It's so much better.

"_May__ the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your __dreams__. __May__ the laughter that you find in your tomorrow wipe away the pain you find in your yesterdays.__"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: That's the end of this story. Once again I am sorry for the shortness of this story, but I did the best I could with the time I was given. When I am able to sit down and write something again, I will certianly post it on fanfiction. If you like my style, put me on your author alert list. Thank you so much for the feedback for this fic. It helped motivate me to push through with this story to where I can say I finished it. I didn't want to abandon it, and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
